yourfavoritemartianrwjfandomcom-20200213-history
Puff Puff Humbert
Description PuffPuff Humbert is the lead singer of Your Favorite Martian. He wears a red hoodie, light blue jeans and white hightops for shoes. He also wears glasses. According to official shirt he is 5'7, which makes him to the shortest member of the band. He is the lead singer in YFM besides Benatar. Songs Featured * My Balls * Zombie Love Song * Bottles of Beer * Club Villain * The Stereotypes Song * The Unofficial Smithers Love Song * Orphan Tears * Mr. DoucheBag * Grandma Got a Facebook * Tig Ol' Bitties * Fight to Win * Stalkin' Your Mom * Robot Bar Fight (as Ia robot) * 8-Bit World * Puppet Break-Up (as a puppet) * Whip Yo' Kids * Booty Store * Nerd Rage * Epileptic Techno * Dookie Fresh * Santa Hates Poor Kids * Shitty G * Friend Zone * She Looks Like Sex (Remix) * We Like Them Girls (as a lego) * Alien * White Boy Wasted * Complicated * Take Over The World * Text Me Back * Jupiter (backup singer) * Just a Friend * Somebody That I Used To Know * Fight for Your Right * Love the Way You Lie Trivia *He is the only member of the group who actually has eyes shown (with the exception of DeeJay in the Bitch Got a Penis and Grandma Got a Facebook music videos, and Deejay and Benatar in Tig Ol Bitties). *Axel thinks he's a douche. *According to YFMTS episode 7, Puff got herpes. *He usually comes up with backfiring plans (as seen in YFMTS Ep. 102 and 103) *He tells bad jokes to his fellow bandmates to entertain himself on the road. *He also plays keyboard as seen in My Balls and Zombie Love Song, but this is not 100% true. *He is usually mistaken for Ray William Johnson (who somewhat looks like him and his voiced by him as well) *He thinks Benatar has no talent, doesn't deserve to be a legend and that Benatar's wack. *He uses a lot of body language when he raps/sings. *According to an official shirt in Ray's website, he is 5'7. *He seems to have a good bond with DeeJay, calling him whenever he needs advice or is in trouble (as seen in Dookie Fresh and in YFMTS episode #5) as well as calling him his best friend which is evident since he knew him since fourth grade (as explained in YFMTS Ep. 108) *Puff was raised by his grandma, as stated in YFMTS #8, Road Rage. Why his mom and dad didn't raise him is unknown. Maybe because his mom and stepdad were alcoholics and his family poor, which is seems in Santa Hates Poor Kids. *He never removes his glasses, as seen in YFMTS #5, where he wears them even when he's in bed. *Puff appears to have anger issues as seen YFMTS #8 where he is claimed and proven to have a short temper. *Jupiter and Transphobic Techno are the only songs so far where Puff doesn't sing any lead vocal parts. Category:Band